


The Motorbike

by cupcake12578



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Grinding, I hate myself, M/M, Motorbike, Smut, i wrote this really late so it's shit, philips on top but he's still a bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8937553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupcake12578/pseuds/cupcake12578
Summary: In which Philip can't control himself when he sits behind Lukas on the motorbike.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prepare yourselves for the shit fest that is to follow. You can find this post and more on tumblr at gayphilkasis. enjoy

To Lukas, riding the motorbike between his thighs felt as natural as walking; however, Philip found it a bit more intimidating. It rumbled with a harsh loudness that erased his thoughts, and he thought perhaps that was why Lukas liked it so much: an escape. The loud roar drowns out the thoughts of whoever rides, replacing them with adrenaline. For Lukas the jumps and turns only escalate those feelings; when he rode the bike he was nothing but the adrenaline coursing through his veins. At least until he had Philip's arms clutched around him during their rides.

 

Philip always felt nervous as he crawled onto the back of the bike, unsure of the safety but confident in Lukas nonetheless. After the initial feeling of fear passed, Philip often felt something else as he clutched to Lukas on the back of the bike: arousal. 

 

Philip wasn't sure if it was the fear, being pressed so deliciously against Lukas, the rumbling of the machine between his thighs, or maybe even all three that got him so turned on by the end of a ride. Lukas hadn't yet noticed that after each ride that Philip had a bit of a problem down there, but Philip was sure he would eventually.  
-  
Philip walked up to the raging party, it hasn't been too far from Helen and Gabe’s, so he had walked. He knew Lukas would be there and although he assumed Lukas would ignore him, he went anyway. The yard was littered with empty bottles and not too sober teens. He hadn't yet recognized anyone but Rose who he saw leaning against a rail on the porch just ahead. He walked up the stairs brushing past the group gathered on the porch, rather desperate for a drink.

 

The inside of the house was packed with people, music was blaring and for a moment Philip considered turning out right there, but then he saw the familiar mop of blonde hair head towards what seemed to be the kitchen. Quickly, he followed after him. 

 

The kitchen was empty, littered with half empty bottles of liquor and trash. Lukas stood with his back to the door pouring drinks into cups. 

 

“Hey,” Philip whispered rather nervously, eager to know if tonight he would be ignored.

 

To his delight, Lukas turned around, quickly greeting and handing him a cup. 

 

“What are you doing here?” Lukas replied angrily, dashing Philip's hope immediately. 

 

“Nothing, I just came for the drinks,” he sighed before quickly downing the entirety of the cups contents with a grimace. “Go back to your girlfriend Lukas,” he said when the last drops of liquor cleared his throat. Lukas pushed past him, bumping their shoulders as he went.

 

Philip made quick work of intoxicating himself, it certainly wasn't hard seeing as he was surrounded by cheap alcohol. Grabbing a clear bottle of vodka, Philip swore as it slipped through his fingers breaking on the floor. Philip decided that was his cue to leave and headed for the front door.

 

Philip had grabbed another bottle for the road and attempted to slip out unseen. Unfortunately, as soon as he hit the front door, the whispers started. 

 

“Fag.”

 

“Stalker.”

 

“Freak.”

 

Philip slurred out a, “Fuck off,” before nearly falling down the few stairs that connected the porch to the ground.

 

Taking another swig from the bottle in his hands, he stumbled his way out of the yard. Suddenly, there's a hand on his shoulder pulling him back and to the ground. Philip groaned as his already aching head hit the ground with the full force of his fall. Rolling to his side, he swore under his breath upon realizing he was surrounded by three boys whom he vaguely recognized from school. 

 

“C’mon guys- just lemme go?” He slurred out again, blackness threatening to take over his vision. 

 

“No I don't think we can do that freak,” one of them spat before raising a closed fist.

 

Philip closed his eyes, waiting for impact, but it never came. 

 

“That's enough,” he heard a threatening voice say, Lukas he thought.

 

“Ok dude chill,” the one who had spoken before said before backing away. 

 

“Philip? Are you alright?” Lukas said pulling him to his feet.

 

Philip could only nod, tossing aside the bottle he had subconsciously clutched to him. 

 

“Let's get you out of here,” Lukas said throwing Philip's arm over his shoulder and pulling him to the parked motorbike. 

 

Philip smiled at the motorbike in his drunken state. He clumsily climbed on behind Lukas who started the engine loudly before speeding off towards the cabin. 

 

Philip was warm as he clutched to Lukas as tightly as he could. His erection was painfully obvious this time, and he was sure Lukas could probably feel it pressing against his lower back as they rode. Philip's head was nuzzled against his shoulder and he was so content on the back of the bike. Eventually though, the bike slowed and Philip's brain was in a state of panic as he tried to figure out what he would say when they came to a stop.

 

Lukas whipped his helmet off as they came to a stop, hopping off the bike before helping Philip off. Philip was quiet then, he could feel Lukas’ eyes on him.

 

“Philip did you-” Lukas started before Philip cut him off by planting a kiss on his lips only to have his lips removed a moment later.

 

For a moment, Philip thought Lukas had pushed him away, but he merely held him at arm's length. His fingers were wrapped lightly around Philip's waist, and that was all Philip could focus on as he tried to find the words.

 

“The bike sorta turns me on,” he finally got out, not even daring to look at Lukas. 

 

A moment passed, and then another, silence consuming them. Finally, Philip looked up at Lukas, and his eyes were wide, filled with what Philip could only describe as a hunger. 

 

“Let's go inside,” Lukas said pulling a still stumbling Philip after him.

 

Lukas sat Philip on the bed before heading to the small refrigerator he had recently stocked with beers. His father didn't come out here anymore, and Lukas knew they had all the time they wanted. Philip instinctively reached for the bottle only to have his hand swatted away.

 

“You've had enough,” Lukas muttered to him and Philip let out a frustrated groan as Lukas made quick work of the beer in his hand.

 

“Look I'm sorry ok? It's not like I can control how hot you look on the bike,” Philip said, the booze making him get straight to the point.

 

Lukas sighed, as a disheveled Philip flopped back onto the bed after his confession. As he swallowed the last of the bottle, Lukas let himself relax. He leaned back out of his sitting position beside Philip.

 

“I'm not offended Philip,” Lukas whispered.

 

That's all the encouragement Philip needed before turning onto his side, immediately attaching his lips to Lukas neck. Philip's mouth was relentless on his soft skin, sucking a deep hickey into his tender flesh as Lukas moaned beside him. In a flash, Lukas was above Philip, smashing their mouths together. Lukas’ lips were soft against Philip's as he ran his tongue across his lip before biting softly onto Philip's bottom lip. Lukas’ tongue invaded his mouth and their mouths tasted like beer and vodka as they mixed together. 

 

Philip's hands found their way into Lukas’ hair and he gently pulled his face down to his neck, where Lukas quickly begins sucking and licking with desperation. 

 

“Lukas,” he managed to breathily moan out, “I want to be on top.”

 

At that, Lukas felt himself become harder and he rolled them over so Philip can straddle him across his pelvis. Philip's hands quickly shed his own jacket and shirt before trying to pull at the cloth still covering the blonde beneath him. The blonde leaned up to help him and Philip slams him back down the moment his shirt was gone. Lukas’ hands find their way to Philip's belt loops, he remembers Philip doing this, and he uses them to tug him down to him. Their tongues met again, and the kiss was slow as Philip's hands began to cautiously undo the button and zipper of Lukas’ jeans. There's a moment where Lukas hesitates into Philip's mouth and they still before Lukas reaches his own hands down to skinny out of his jeans. Then his hands are back at the front of Philip's, working on his.

 

Down to their boxers, Philip slowly began grinding down against Lukas. He could feel how hard they both were as their lengths brush against each other through the fabric. Lukas let out a low groan as Philip moves his hips just right against his, causing him to thrust up in return. 

 

Then Philip was off of him, and he shimmied out of his boxers. It's the first time Lukas had ever seen him completely undone before him and his eyes widened at the sight before him. All he could do was look at Philip, until something clicked in his head and he's pulling off his own. 

 

“You ok?” Philip asks as he settled back into his position on top of him.

 

Lukas nodded and gasped as Philip finally was pressed against him with nothing to separate the two. It's just Philip pressed so tightly against him and he swore his own eyes roll back into his head.

 

“Do you still have that condom?” Lukas moaned out as Philip began rocking against him.

 

Instantly, Philip stilled his movement against him and he's frozen. Did Lukas just? And Philip felt like he was short circuiting at the very thought of Lukas fucking him. 

 

He nodded, “ Ye-yeah I still have it,” he stammered before clambering off of him towards the wallet in his jean pocket. 

 

He sat back on Lukas’ lap, and he grinned at the thought of riding Lukas, just like his motorbike. Gently, he moved his hands against Lukas’ chest caressing the skin and admiring the boy beneath him. His hands finally reached their destination, one gripping firmly around Lukas’ hard length and he hissed at the touch. 

 

“You've got to loosen me up,” Philip whimpered into Lukas’ neck as he lazily stroked the boy.

 

Lukas spat into his hand, clearly there was no lube here. It wasn't their first time experimenting, and Lukas’ fingers easily found their way to Philip’s tight entrance. Gently, Lukas slid the first finger into the knuckle and Philip let out the lightest of hisses as the burning pain crept through him. Philip heard Lukas spit again and another finger was gingerly pushed into him.

 

Philip began to fuck himself back against the fingers making him feel so deliciously sinful. The fingers inside him scissored and twisted and Philip could feel the need to beg sitting on his tongue.

 

“Please, Lukas I need you right now,” he whined, each word accentuated with a hint of a grunt.

 

“You're sure about this right?” Lukas asked, he was fairly sure they were both intoxicated at about the same level, but wanted to make sure Philip knew what he was agreeing to.

 

“Yes, Lukas please, I can't take this,” he pleaded, before ripping open the condom he'd been gripping and sliding it onto Lukas who he'd been stroking haphazardly. 

 

There was more spit, and then Philip was easing himself down on to Lukas and he swore he'd never felt this connected to someone. He choked on a cry as he felt himself sit flush against Lukas’ pelvis. A chuckle escaped Lukas’ lips at the sight of Philip grinding down against him as he hissed out his pain. Experimentally Lukas began to buck up against Philip who clenched his teeth but nodded for him to continue.

 

“You look so fucking hot on that bike,” Philip choked out, finally picking up a rhythm.

 

Lukas had a smug look on his face, “ We can ride everyday if it gets you this excited to see me.”

 

Lukas’ arms pulled Philip down against his chest as the boy above began to slow his movements from the exertion. Philip was lying on his chest as he thrust up into him, and one of his hands was behind Philip’s neck, the other was quickly jerking Philip off between them.

 

Lukas was letting out little grunts with each thrust and Philip knew that meant he was getting close and so he began to grind his hips harder against him as he thrust. Philip too felt that tightening coming upon him and he groaned when he felt Lukas fill the condom inside of him. The blonde’s hand kept moving against Philip who thrusted back into his hand, before he too finally spilled his own cum between them.

 

Satisfied, the two curled up on the bed in the cabin after cleaning themselves as best they could.

 

“I think I love you, Lukas,” Philip whispered.

 

Lukas only snored in response.


End file.
